Fragmentos de uma amizade
by lelyinthesky
Summary: No fim, momentos são tudo o que ficam.


**N/A:** Fic escrita para o Challenge Diálogos, do fórum Grimmauld Place. Ou seja, a fic está toda estruturada em diálogos de Bill e Tonks. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre esses dois, e a primeira vez em algum tempo que escrevo qualquer coisa. :P Espero que gostem; reviews são imensamente bem vindas.

**N/A2:** Segundo a HP Lexicon, durante 1989 Tonks estava em seu sexto ano, Bill estava no sétimo e foi escolhido monitor-chefe. A história se passa durante esse período, com exceção da primeira e da última parte.

* * *

**Fragmentos de uma amizade **

**I. Começo **

- Você não pode fazer isso aqui!

- O quê?

- Acender esse cigarro que está na sua mão.

- Ah. Eu normalmente faria isso na torre de Astronomia, mas todos estão no estádio para o jogo. Não acho que ninguém vá me ver aqui.

- Eu estou te vendo.

- E eu agradeço a preocupação. Até mais!

- Ei! Eu não posso deixar que faça isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sou monitor.

- Ah. Eu sei. Me desculpe, você quer um também?

- Er… Não, obrigada.

- Eu sou a Tonks.

- Ah. É claro que você é. Meu nome é Bill Weasley.

* * *

**II. Cigarro**

_B, _

_Monitor-chefe? Você não comentou nada durante o verão. _

_Foi bom ter te conhecido. Até que este foi um ano divertido. _

_T. _

xxx

_T, _

_Corta o drama._

_Torre, hoje, onze horas. Descobri um cigarro trouxa novo que você vai adorar. Envolve menta. _

_B. _

_xxx_

_B, _

_Sua carta anterior está a caminho da professora Mcgonagall, eu aproveitaria suas últimas horas de monitoria-chefe, se fosse você. _

_T. _

xxx

_T, _

_Vai ficar sem cigarro de menta então. Eu jamais faria isso, se fosse você. _

_B. _

xxx

_Nove horas. Nem um minuto a mais. _

xxx

- Ai! Isso era necessário?

- Eu disse nem um minuto a mais.

- Eu tive que passar nas casas para dar recados aos monito… Posso só começar a me explicar?

- Eu começaria me entregando os cigarros de menta. Obrigada. Eu já vou indo, então…

- Ok, me desculpa!

- Ah, enfim! Ele fala.

- Tudo bem, eu deveria ter te contado antes… Mas eu sabia que você ia reagir assim. E eu não queria estragar as férias!

- Muito bonito, Bill. Então você resolve que a melhor forma de eu ficar sabendo que você se tornou monitor-chefe – e dessa forma morto, completamente impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa divertida nessa escola – é vendo você no salão principal no primeiro dia de aula, patrulhando os corredores como uma hiena em busca de caça?

- Hum… é.

- Bem, pelo menos você é sincero.

- Obrigada.

- Foi bom te conhecer. Obrigada pelos cigarros.

- Tonks, senta aí! Você sabe por que eu não te contei antes que fosse definitivo.

- Ah, é? Não sei não, por que foi?

- Você sabe.

- Fala.

- Se você soubesse, ia tentar me convencer a não aceitar.

- Você pode ter certeza que eu ia.

- E provavelmente ia conseguir.

- Pode ter certeza disso. Teria nos poupado bastante trabalho. Agora vou ter que dar um jeito de fazer eles te expulsarem.

- Tonks.

- Se eles acharem aquelas revistas trouxas que você comprou em Londres nessas férias será que eles perdoam?

- Não tem nada de ilegal nelas.

- É verdade. Só seria bastante constrangedor. E aquelas garrafas de vodka que a gente escondeu no banheiro dos monitores e nunca mais achou?

- Desapareceram.

- Já sei. Aquela erva de maio passado.

- Tonks!

* * *

**III. Desencontros **

- Por que será que a gente só se encontra agora no escritório de algum professor?

- Porque é onde você cisma em colocar bombas de bosta.

- É verdade. Sabia que às vezes eu sinto saudades?

- Eu também. Só não ando com muito tempo. Nem todos nós somos só alunos inconseqüentes do sexto ano. Do que você está rindo?

- Você nunca foi um aluno inconseqüente do sexto ano. Você já era monitor no quinto ano.

- Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim. Não faça essa cara.

- As horas de detenção que você me der aqui serão inversamente proporcionais à quantidade de tempo que a gente vai se divertir da próxima vez que sair de verdade.

- Er…

- Você quer que eu desenhe?

* * *

**IV. Vodka **

_B, _

_Você está quase perdido. _

_Dezembro já está chegando, e você sabe o que isso quer dizer._

_T._

xxx

_T, _

_Estou interessado. _

_Obrigado por ainda acreditar em mim. _

_B. _

xxx

_B, _

_Eu vejo potencial em você. (Mais no seu cabelo do que em você, mas isso é outra história) _

_Vá de estômago cheio. _

_T. _

xxx

_T, _

_Você nunca vai me convencer a deixar o cabelo crescer. _

_E eu não posso beber durante a semana._

_B. _

xxx

- Seu viadinho.

- Sua… malfeitora.

- Se a única palavra que você consegue achar para me xingar é 'malfeitora', você está mais enviadado do que eu imaginava.

- E você ainda quer que eu deixe o cabelo crescer? Por que eu sou viadinho?

- Não beber durante a semana?

- E isso quer dizer que eu gosto de meninos?

- Lógico que não. Não estou te chamando de gay; eu disse viadinho. Olhe meu amigo Max, por exemplo. Ele é gay, e sabe o que ele fez hoje? Colocou um feitiço nas cuecas dos sonserinos para que elas desapareçam durante o jogo de quadribol amanhã. E o que você fez hoje? Patrulhou corredores e aplicou umas cinco detenções em crianças que não usavam as meias da cor certa. Quem é o viadinho?

- Ok, entendi. Mas você sabe que eu preciso ser um viadinho diariamente para não perder meu distintivo.

- Sim. Já que você ainda não desistiu dessa idéia ridícula de manter esse negócio, eu tive uma idéia para te dar a chance de se livrar do fardo de ser um viadinho pelo resto dos seus dias. Segure isso.

- Não diga que você quer que eu bata meu recorde de doses?

- Não. Você vai planejar nossas férias de Natal.

- Como é que é?

- Sabe, eu acredito no seu potencial. Sempre te disse isso. Por isso realmente não queria te perder para as engrenagens desse nosso sistema mágico-bruxocrático. Já que você insiste em não sair da linha dentro da escola – como se não houvesse lugar melhor para isso, vai entender, você é mesmo estranho, Bill -, eu arranjei uma forma de nós termos uma boa despedida do que vai ser o último ano do fim da sua vida.

- Você não disse essa última parte errada?

- Não. Ou você acha que daqui pra frente as coisas melhoram?

- Eu espero que sim.

- Não espere. Aproveite agora. Comece tomando um gole.

- E a parte em que nós começamos a despedida fora de Hogwarts?

- Vem depois. Isso é só um jeito de você mostrar que ainda merece duas semanas da minha vida.

- Ok. Qual é o plano?

- Você me diz. Eu espero que sua amiga russa possa te inspirar.

xxx

- Já sei! Vamos para a praia!

- Em dezembro?

- Tá. Então vamos para um lugar tropical. Sei lá… o Caribe!

- Exatamente com que dinheiro? Você é pobre e eu fui deserdada do lado abastado da minha família.

- Mas que droga, também. Já sei, vamos assaltar um banco!

- Azkaban não é minha idéia preferida de hospedagem, obrigada.

- Paris! Paris é ótima, a cidade do amor, é perto, dá para ir de vassoura.

- Eu disse que queria uma idéia original. Não uma idéia de velho ou de casal em lua de mel.

- Mas assim não dá, Tonks. Nós estamos na Europa e não temos dinheiro, não somos velhos nem um casal apaixonado. Isso acaba com todas as nossas chances. Daqui a pouco eu vou te levar para Londres.

- Nunca se perde em uma visita a Londres, mas eu esperava algo mais criativo do que isso. Mas acho que as rodas da bruxocracia já estão te devorando há tempo demais.

- Já sei! Duas semanas em Londres. Uma boate, festa ou pub por dia. Limite de gastos: um galeão diário.

- Como isso é diferente do que a gente já fez?

- Sem magia. Sem ligação nenhuma com o mundo mágico; ficamos completamente em contato, única e exclusivamente, com trouxas.

- Eu sabia que você ainda tinha potencial.

* * *

**V. Moedas **

- E então… eu acho que vou enfiar nesse buraco aqui. Com certeza, é… é o que mais faz sentido, não acha? Tonks? Tonks? Ah, tá. Então você não quis mesmo me contar isso há 20 minutos? Como eu ia saber que é preciso comprar bilhetes antes de passar pela catraca? Você não me disse que já tinha pegado o metrô trouxa. Pára de rir.

- É que foi tão divertido ouvir sua teoria sobre como pequenos duendes escondidos na catraca recolheriam o dinheiro.

- Muito obrigado, Tonks, eu realmente não podia imaginar um início melhor para a viagem.

- Deixe de ser sensível, Bill. Agora faça sinal para o trem parar, senão ele passa direito.

* * *

**VI. Jogos**

- Eu nunca…

- Anda, Tonks. Eu não demorei tanto na minha vez.

- Eu nunca me amassei com a monitora da corvinal no armário de vassouras do terceiro andar.

- Você sabe que não é assim que se joga.

- É que você fica tão mais divertido bêbado. Sua vez.

- Eu nunca… roubei. Tonks!

- Só um doce, numa loja trouxa, uma vez. Não precisa exagerar.

- Me admira você não ter derrubado alguma coisa e se entregado em dois segundos.

- Ei!

- Ai, eu estava brincando. Você realmente derrubou algo, não?

- Só a prateleira de ervilhas enlatadas. Nunca corri tanto na minha vida.

- Eu sabia! Sua vez.

- Eu nunca… me apaixonei.

- Bem, isso foi deprimente na medida certa. Obrigada, Nymphadora. Vamos tomar um gole só para melhorar o clima?

- Sempre. Sua vez.

- Eu nunca… beijei alguém do mesmo sexo. Oh, wow!

- Vocês homens são ridículos.

- Quem foi?

- Eu não vou te dizer.

- Ah, deixa dessa, Tonks!

- O jogo não é assim. Quem sabe se você conseguir me embebedar o suficiente eu te conte. Ok, minha vez. Eu nunca bati em alguém.

- Bingo. Você não fica nem um pouco curiosa em saber quem foi?

- Chris Jenkins, apanhador da Sonserina.

- Droga. Ok. Eu nunca… dormi com um homem.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Sua vez.

- Eu nunca dormi com um bruxo.

- Você deve mesmo ser a pessoa mais interessante que eu já conheci.

- Então, crianças, não que eu vá pedir a identidade de vocês, mas é que o pub já vai fechar e vocês estão há mais de uma hora sem pedir bebidas. Dá pra cair fora?

- Os londrinos sempre te fazem sentir em casa, não?

* * *

**VII. Tempestade **

- Eu não reparei que tinha começado a chover.

- Eu não reparei que estava tão bêbado.

- Você só tomou três doses, e a noite ainda nem começou!

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem.

- É, eu sei. Não tem nada a ver com o fato da gente ter ido numa boate gay e você estar morrendo de medo de um cara te agarrar?

- Lógico que não! Você também está bêbada, não está?

- Sei. A idéia de vir aqui foi justamente você quebrar seu "eu nunca" e beijar um cara.

- Eu não sei porque eu tenho que começar.

- Ah, Bill… Pode escolher alguma coisa para eu fazer. Já disse hoje que você é um viadinho?

- Oi, ruivinho, ela está certa?

- Vem, Tonks, vamos sair daqui.

xxx

- Eu nunca beijei na chuva, vale?

- Aquele cara da frente da boate parecia bastante disposto a mudar isso, quer voltar lá?

- Cala a boca, Tonks.

- Ok.

* * *

**VIII. Lençóis **

- Bem, isso tira um "eu nunca" da minha lista. Pode escolher outro para você.

- Bom dia para você também, Tonks.

* * *

**IX. Regras**

- Ah, você por aqui?

- Tonks, você não vai parar com isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Explodir bombas de bosta em escritórios de professores. Mcgonagall falou algo sobre conversar com Dumbledore sobre sua expulsão.

- Seria mais fácil se você se desse ao trabalho de falar comigo fora do seu horário de trabalho.

- Você sabe que eu estou ocupado. É meu último ano.

- É. Eu lembro disso.

* * *

**X. Firewhisky **

_T, _

_Fique em Hogsmeade essa noite, eu disfarço para você. Te encontro depois de receber todos os alunos em Hogwarts. Cabeça de Javali, 21h. _

_B._

_

* * *

_

**XI. Lembranças**

- Lembra daquela música trouxa que tocou naquele pub em Notting Hill?

- Bill, eu sei que você está bêbado e é bruxo demais, mas você não pode re referir a Sex Pistols como "aquela música trouxa".

- Como ela era mesmo? Opa, está chovendo.

- _I am the antichrist! _

- Tonks, está chovendo demais! Vamos voltar para o pub.

- _I am an anarchist! _

- Ah, ok.

- _Don't know what I want, but I know how to get it._

- Opa, cuidado!

- Hahahaha!

- E eu achei que não pudesse ficar mais encharcado.

- Lembra de quando a gente jogou "Eu nunca"?

- E prometeu que ia fazer todos os "Eu nunca" até o final do ano?

- É.

- Lembro.

- Então. Eu me amassei com a monitora da corvinal no armário de vassouras do terceiro andar. Pode tirar mais um da minha lista.

- Muito engraçado, Tonks. Vamos voltar para o pub e esperar a chuva passar?

- Não.

- Ok.

* * *

**XII. Aurora**

- Eu nunca voltei tão tarde para Hogwarts depoisde ter transado com alguém no banco da praça no meio de uma tempestade.

- Que horas são?

- Quatro.

- Então eu também não. Ai!

- Seu idiota.

* * *

**XIII. Esforço**

- Ei, Bill!

- Oi, Tonks.

- Meu pai me mandou o LP dos Sex Pistols que eu queria te mostrar. Você fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

- Preciso cuidar das detenções hoje à noite…

- Sua falta de espírito anarquista me decepciona, Weasley.

- Fica pra próxima?

- Ok.

* * *

**XIV. Mentiras**

_B, _

_Tenho certeza que a monitora da Corvinal aprendeu muito na detenção de vocês em algum armário do terceiro andar, Weasley. _

_T._

xxx

_T, _

_Me desculpe! Eu ia te contar. Deixa eu me explicar. _

_B._

xxx

_B, _

_Eu nunca menti para você._

_T._

_

* * *

_

**XV. Cigarros**

- Aceita um cigarro de menta?

- Nossa, obrigada, isso resolveria tudo!

- Sério?

- Não. Isso foi uma mentira.

- Me desculpe.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Eu queria te contar, mas eu não soube como. Nem foi nada sério, eu…

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Ok. Por que eu me…

- Então, Severus, quando poderemos conversar sobre o número anormalmente grande de detenções que você está dando aos meus alunos?

- É a Mcgonagall. Corre!

- Ei, me solta!

- Ufa. Se ela me vê com esses cigarros! O ano está quase acabando…

- Seria realmente uma tragédia. Acabariam as detenções no terceiro andar até tarde da noite… ops, elas não existem.

- Tonks, nem significou nada.

- Não me importa o que foi, Bill. Você não mentiu pra mim?

- Eu…

- Responde.

- Sim.

- Obrigada.

* * *

**XVI. Verdades**

- Você nunca mais estourou nenhuma bomba de bosta em salas de professores.

- Que você saiba.

- Eu queria falar com você.

- Visitas a Hogsmeade existem para a gente relaxar, Bill. Eu estou tentando comprar um chocolate.

- Eu tenho chocolate. E cigarros de menta. Vamos ali fora?

- Ok, vamos. Por razões obviamente interesseiras.

- Eu sei.

- Lógico que você sabe. Isso se chama honestidade.

- Touché.

- Obrigada pelo chocolate.

- De nada. Então, eu beijei um cara.

- O quê?!

- É. Foi nas férias de Páscoa. Fui a um pub perto de Ottery St. Mary e… bem. Passei da conta nas doses de whisky.

- Há! Como foi?

- Como assim?

- Como foi? Você não acha que não vai me contar tudo, né?

- Não tem o que contar! Foi normal. Estranho, rápido e… molhado. Sei lá, Tonks, foi um beijo.

- Ora, ora. Achei que você não fosse passar por essa.

- Nem eu, para falar a verdade.

- Eu bati em uma menina.

- Não, sério?

- Uma bruxa que mora perto da minha casa. Uma dessas que odeiam trouxas e tem essa mania ridícula de classificar gente que nem cavalo. Parece até que está na moda agora se chamar de "sangue puro".

- Wow. Bom trabalho, sou obrigado a dizer.

- Obrigada.

xxx

- Tonks?

- O quê?

- Quanto mais penso em você, mais tenho saudades dos tempos em que não nos conhecíamos.

- Por quê?

- Porque seria mais fácil voltar para eles do que para o tempo que a gente passou junto. Sabendo que eu estraguei tudo, sabe.

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso.

- Eu estraguei tudo de novo?

- Não. Eu só tenho pena de você.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda não aprendeu. Sabe, se essa escola tivesse o mínimo de decência, não ia deixar você se formar daqui a um mês.

- Eu sinto que eu deveria ter ficado quieto.

- A graça disso tudo não está em ter dado certo ou não. Está em ter acontecido. Ou você não aprendeu nada jogando "eu nunca"?

- Você quer dizer que acabou?

- Não sei. Talvez. Você vai embora daqui a um mês. Sua vida vai começar de novo.

- Isso não quer dizer que essa vida vai acabar.

- Nunca se sabe. Mas foi bom te conhecer nela, Bill.

- Obrigada, eu acho.

- Pelo menos nós completamos todos os "eu nunca".

- Completamos?

- Sim. Completamos.

* * *

**XVII. Encontros **

- Você querr que eu vá com você, querrido?

- Não, Fleur, obrigada. Onde estão as flores?

- Aqui. E você tem cerrteza que esse cigarro não é um pouco… inaproprriado?

- Não, querida. É… uma velha brincadeira. Encontro com você depois.

xxx

- Bem… Eu trouxe um daqueles cigarros de menta, porque… bem, eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. Faz tempo que eu não fumo, mas acho que eu deveria… bem.

xxx

- Ah, eu ouvi aquele disco do Sex Pistols. Eu sei que eu estou algumas décadas atrasado, mas é que o Teddy me mostrou, dizendo que achou nas suas coisas. Ele disse que adorou. Parece que ouvir LP está voltando à moda. Ainda bem que você guardou os seus. Mas então, eu ouvi aquela música. "_Anarchy in the UK_". Sabe que ela parece muito com você? "_Não sei o que eu quero, mas sei como conseguir_".

xxx

- Você sempre soube o que queria, né? De certa forma, você conseguiu tudo que queria. É uma pena que tenha sido tão cedo. Pena não, acho que foi uma coisa boa. Eu às vezes fico imaginando o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse, bem, se Greyback tivesse me pegado mais de jeito. Naquele momento eu não tinha conseguido quase nada que eu queria. Eu nem sabia como. Você sempre soube. Sabendo como conseguir, você sempre descobria o que queria.

xxx

- Nossa, mas nem é sobre isso que eu queria falar hoje. Na verdade, eu vim para contar uma coisa boa. É o Teddy. E Victoire. Estão namorando. Eles devem ter a mesma idade que a gente quando… você sabe. Ou seja, eu ando constantemente desesperado que coisas horríveis possam estar acontecendo. Mas tudo bem. Acho que eles têm juízo. Teddy também filho é filho do Lupin, afinal, né? Hehe, eu consigo até imaginar o sorriso irônico que você daria agora se estivesse aqui. Ou o tapa que eu levaria.

xxx

- Eu nunca… achei que fosse realmente ficar sem eles para o resto da vida.

xxx

**A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tanto desencontro pela vida.  
Vinícius de Moraes‎**


End file.
